Pride and Independence
by lee-lo the assassin
Summary: when Claudia wants to step out and be an assassin like her brother, Niccolo steps in her way to save the brother and sister bond she and Ezio have, and her pride doesn't stand for it. Rated M for later chapters. romance, drama AND Humor NiccoloxClaudia
1. Pride

Niccolo Machiavelli is a calm man who had a lot to say about nothing, however he is pompous and big headed, which is the reason that the other assassin's look up to Ezio and not him. He is the youngest assassin, which didn't bother him, but he felt like he had something to prove considering he was recruited at the age of 19 and everyone else were at least in their late 20s when he joined.

Claudia is the sister of Ezio Auditore however he treats her like she was his **little** sister, for example he babied her thinking he had a duty to protect her. she became agitated and annoyed at the fact that he barely spoke to her in the time span of 20 years, but she didn't say anything and held it in like any other woman would have done in those times, however she wanted to break out and speak her mind, that she was just as much in the assassin blood line as he was and shouldn't be pushed aside because of her gender or because her brother still sees her as a venerable teenager that is angry because she can't get her own way.

The two are very different but in some way fit each other, like the missing pieces of the puzzle that will complete their lives. whether they find out they fit together is a mystery...or is it?

"...they must pay for Mario's death!" Claudia said, all eyes were on her but she seemed proud to speak freely for once.

"Do not worry, they will die...you have my word." Ezio said while leaving, everyone was watching him.

Everyone except Niccolo began to leave in silence before Niccolo spoke.

"Claudia!" her head darted round and she stared at him questioningly "can I speak to you a moment?" he said gesturing her to come back into the room.

"What is it?" she asked calmly she felt like she was a schoolgirl again, getting in trouble with one of the professors.

"I'm worried..."

"About?" she said with strong sarcasm.

"You..." he said, confidently looking her directly in the eye, he didn't mean it in a romantic interest way, he just wasn't very good at thinking before he spoke.

"Excuse me?" she replied, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, not like that. You and Ezio I should say. I don't think you being our ally is a very good idea. The bond you have with Ezio is strong and he seems a lot more distant, I never got to have a brother sister relationship I wish I had but I didn't and I don't want you to lose yours over this disagreement that you are having-" he was cut short because Claudia's pride wouldn't stand for what he was saying.

"This is my choice! I have stood in my brother's shadow for FAR! Too long and I am not going to waste another second being known as 'Ezio's little sister' it's time I make a stand and make myself known as who I should be not who people expect me to be." She stated with her prideful words.

"That's just your pride talking, you're going to end up proud and alone and you don't want that! Pride is what killed the lion." Niccolo said in attempt to get her to change her mind,

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up and there is no way I'm going back now, I'm finally speaking my mind and living my own life and no-one is going to take that away from me!" she shouted angrily while she stormed out of the Tiber.

"Claudia." he tried to grab her arm but she slipped away. "Claudia wait!" he waited, then decided a few minutes after that he couldn't let her storm out and wait for her to cool down, this had to be settle and it had to be settled now.

'Can you believe him; he's just like Ezio why do I even bother wasting my time around these...these...men! They all see me as a delicate little flower! Well I'll show them! I'll show all of them what Claudia Auditore can do!' she thought to herself out of pride and anger.

"Claudia!" Niccolo shouted, from a distance attempting to keep pace with her. "Please wait," he pleaded.

"...Go away! I don't want to talk to you," she said keeping her head down.

"Claudia-"

"No! Don't! Just leave me alone," she said, walking away.

"Claudia-" he was cut short again.

"Don't you get the message you can't win with me I'm too strong, leave me alone-" this time she was cut short.

"Claudia!" he shouted, grabbing her wrists while saying so, he quickly pulled her close and sealed his lips on hers, it was a quick kiss but it lasted about 3 seconds, he didn't mean to kiss her, he got caught up in the moment and his brain didn't respond quick enough for him to stop himself, he pulled away and he was just as shocked as she was. She pushed him away as a reaction to what he had just done.

"Niccolo!" she shouted, with a huge frown and her body shaking, he was stood there with an emotionless face not sure how to apologise to her for his uncalled for actions.

"I-I'm Sorry, it's- you-...I'm sorry I acted without thinking..." Niccolo said gingerly.

"I sure hope so! What was that! Is that your way to win an argument!"

Niccolo was silent.

"I thought you of all people would have understood why I was doing this..."

"Me?" Niccolo went warm in the face.

"Yes! You! You who is the youngest assassin and one of the best! I'll admit that, I'll also admit that I did envy you for the influence you had, but now after what you have just done...I-I don't know what to think, you used to be cool headed and down to earth, you were Mr. Independent and I wanted to build myself up like you did...why niccolo?"

"Please Claudia forgive me, I don't want to take advantage of you-"

"...ha, you are exactly like my brother, which is exactly why I can't stand to be near you for another second! Fuck You Niccolo! Go to hell!" she shouted through the tears that she was shedding before running off.

Niccolo was stood there angry at himself and heartbroken for making a true lady cry he was going to have to be very delicate over the next couple of days...weeks...months he didn't want to hurt her again, so he thought it would be best if he just left her alone for the rest of the day, or until he could regain the confidence to face her again, even he agreed that he had acted like a fool, he shed a tear before walking back to the Tiber as if that moment never happened. Was the young and courageous assassin getting soft-hearted over the little sister? Was he growing feelings for her? If not why did he kiss her automatically? All questions he asked himself over the days that had pasted wondering if Claudia was going to tell her brother about what happened, or if she was going to ever look him in the eye again.

_I know that this chapter isn't well written I didn't have a lot of time. I swear I will spend a lot more time on the next one and it will be perfect. Please write a review, and if you have any ideas let me know I want to include audience ideas! :D_


	2. Independence

_My last chapter wasn't my best work; I was just way too eager to get into writing again. This one is way better I promise _

It was time for another assassin meeting concerning Ezio's failure to assassinate Rodrigo Borgia and Cesare Borgia, Claudia was more than willing and able to get involved but she was not looking forward to seeing Niccolo's face again. Over the days that she was trying to avoid seeing him she did not tell Ezio of the events that had happened and Niccolo took this as a sign that she's able to give into forgiveness...that was his first mistake.

"Claudia," Ezio said, as she walked in.

"Ezio," Claudia said in reply, before giving him a 'don't mess with me' look.

Niccolo's eyes wondered over from Ezio to her the moment Ezio said her name, the look that she gave Ezio made him shiver a little, 'she stands so tall, her independence shows so much,' he thought. He continuously gazed at her wondering what it would be like to caress her checks and rub his fingers through her hair 'Niccolo! Eyes on the prize! Focus!' he thought, the voice that said that line sounded like Mario Auditore.

"Alright," Ezio said. Niccolo snapped back into the meeting "I have a plan to deal with the Borgia."

"We can either go after supplies, or Cesare's followers," he said eager to get his mind off Claudia. 'Good man!' the voice of Mario spoke again.

"My plan is to attack both. If we cut off his funds Cesare will lose his army and return without his men. So, I ask you. Where does he get his money? Volpe?" Ezio asked, noticing the look on La Volpe's face suggesting that he knew something.

"Agostino Chigi is the Pope's money-lender, but Cesare does business with someone else. As of now, all we have is that he is called The Banker," explained la volpe.

"I know someone who owes the banker money." Claudia was quick to step in. It was barely noticeable but if you were very observant you could tell that she was just a little bit too excited to get involved. "Senator Egidio Troche comes in all the time and complains." She said, with her wide eyes now moving from glancing at la volpe to the evil glare she already had for Ezio. Ezio stepped forward slowly looking at Claudia fire and rage still locked into his eyes but his facial expression says otherwise, a look of compassion.

"Bene. I will follow up on that lead." The '_business man's'_ voice showed no emotion. Niccolo was quick to spot a flaw with this plan and quickly patronised Ezio in the process of his words. It was as if he was giving an invitation for a verbal spar that Ezio and Niccolo seem to have whenever they speak.

"French soldiers are guarding the road back into the castello. Once Cesare arrives, you will never get to him," he stated, with a very cynical tone, which he also seems to be doing a lot lately. Ezio did respond to Niccolo's invitation however he said it as a statement not as retaliation.

"I intend to kill the French general. With him dead Bartolommeo will have the Frenchmen on the defensive, and they will abandon their posts on the bridge" he said in response, however to not make this a retaliation toward Niccolo he says this to the whole group, he felt now was not the time to be discussing points of view. They may all have different motives, but they all have the same goal should it matter how that goal is achieved? A question that could be answered in millions of ways cynically/independently, (Niccolo.) Pridefully, (Claudia.) tactically, (la volpe.) barbarically, (Bartolommeo.) straight to the point, (Ezio.)

"Even with those troops gone, the papal guard will continue to protect the inner gate." Caterina said sat down, it was her turn to get involved as an independent woman.

"There is a side entrance," La volpe, cleverly pointed out. "Lucrezia's latest play thing, Pietro, has a key," La Volpe continued on.

"He was at the Castello," Ezio said, pointing out that he already knew what he looked like.

"Come see me later, I will have my thieves ascertain his location," la volpe said, clenching his fist.

Ezio nodded and as everyone was leaving he walked toward the desk that Niccolo had left with a map and a caged pigeon, as a means of communication to his recruits he was too preoccupied to notice that Niccolo had left seconds after Claudia, Niccolo made himself way to obvious with his exit and he was somewhat lucky that Ezio didn't see.

Claudia had been walking with Niccolo hot on her tail for roughly 20 minutes Niccolo didn't even know where he was going to go with this. He was hoping that he would have thought of something maybe 15 minutes ago? But nothing, Claudia suddenly stopped and stayed in the same spot for 3 seconds until she spoke.

"What!" she shouted, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Cazzo (fuck)" Niccolo whispered. He walked toward Claudia who turned around to face him. "What did you think was going to happen Claudia? You were going to turn up to the meeting and walk away like nothing happened?"

"Ummm... si (yes)" Claudia replied, bluntly.

"Well I'm here, wanting to talk about what happened. We have to do this eventually why not now? You can't run away all the time." Niccolo said very demandingly.

"Watch me." Claudia said very bitterly, while turning around and walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Niccolo shouted while running toward her, as he got closer he bend down slightly and picked her up bridal style

"Ahhhhhh! Niccolo! Put! Me! Down! Ora! (Now!)" Niccolo ran the opposite direction, and ran down an alley that was cut off from the other side and put her down.

Claudia dusted herself off and then quickly and on purposely slapped Niccolo across the face.

"ok." Niccolo said while rubbing his cheek "I guess I deserved that," he said, sarcastically.

"Let. Me. Out." She stated with face hot with anger. Niccolo stared at her blankly. "NOW!" she shouted.

"Why!" he shouted very suddenly making Claudia jump slightly "so you can run off and avoid this conversation again! Running away from your problems hoping they will go away on their own instead of facing them like an 'independent' and responsible person would do!"

Claudia began to consider Niccolo's point of view.

"but-" Claudia began.

"No! You're right Claudia! We would be better off ignoring each other and just carry on; after all we are only trying to safe guard humanity's freedom! So what's the point right!" Niccolo carried on, with a very cynical tone.

There was a short pause where the pair looked at each other.

"...ok..." she said gingerly, Niccolo raised an eyebrow "fine!" she said raising her arms and turning away from him.

"Bene, at least now you can learn from your mistakes" Niccolo said, passing on the blame.

"Si (yes)" Claudia said, almost silently.

"I'm sorry... I really am. I didn't want to take advantage of you." Niccolo said very calmly.

"I know," Claudia sounded like she was crying; she still had her back to Niccolo.

"Ehi (hey)...Ehi (hey)." he said with his voice still calm her gently turned her around. She looked down; he lifted her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "There is no need to get upset about this," he said while caressing her cheek.

"I know...mi dispiace (I'm sorry)" she began to relax her body.

"I shouldn't be screaming at you, I'm the one that made the mistake not you. I don't know what came over me." their bodies were inches apart while they were talking, both of their voices were getting calmer and softer and their cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

"I guess we both made a mistake."

"I was hoping we could start again," Niccolo almost whispered, while holding her cheek.

"Niccolo," she gazed into his eyes. "I...I." she cut herself off.

"What is it?" Niccolo still sounding like he was whispering.

She looked at him directly in the eye they both dropped their facial expressions for a few seconds. Staring at each other both thinking the same thing they both began to slowly lean forward for a kiss.

"Niccolo!" the voice of Ezio shouted from a distance, the pair shot their heads back in shock.

"Merda! (Shit)" they both said in union.

"Stay here! I'll be back!" Niccolo said, before rushing back up the alley. "Ezio."

"Where have you been?" Ezio said with a confused face walking towards him.

"I needed some air." Niccolo lied through his teeth.

"Your cheeks" Ezio said pointing. "They are very red, are you sick?"

"No. Not at all" Niccolo said with one hand on his cheek. "I needed some time alone to think."

"Capisco (I understand) you just disappeared and you weren't on the Tiber, that's rather out of character for you." He stated very wearily.

"Like I said I needed some time alone to think." He replied with a blank face

Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing in that alley Niccolo?" he said, with a look of concern spreading across his face. Niccolo's eyes shot wide open. Ezio took this further evidence that something was up and began to walk closer to the alley. "'We all have our secrets'" Niccolo quoted from when he saw Ezio earlier, Ezio stopped and gave a smug look on his face.

"Va bene (alright) if this is your way of telling me I need to stop prying, I'll take that hint" he walked toward Niccolo again. "Do not let a woman become between you and the brotherhood." He said while nudging him suggestively and then walking off. "And don't be too long!" he shouted without stopping walking or even turning around.

Niccolo gave out a breath of relief, as he saw Ezio got distant enough for him not to see him, he darted around looked down the alley, but Claudia was gone. 'How did she manage to sneak past?' he thought to himself just before he saw a bit of fabric ripped on a hook about halfway up the wall. He pulled it off and looked... it resembled Claudia's dress. 'How she could free run in that dress that she wears is beyond me,' he thought, while shaking his head, before taking his leave back to the Tiber. He felt no need to go after her; the moment was spoiled and Ezio was way too up in Niccolo's case for him to try and regain the moment. Guess he will have to wait a while...

_Much better! At least that's what I think about this chapter. Leave me a review about what you think about this chapter. More coming soon! :D_

_just to be clear, niccolo and Claudia did **NOT** kiss. they only lent in but were interupted before they could kiss... sorry, but that's a question that a lot of you have been asking me and i can see that i didn't make it clear enough. sorry guys. :P_


	3. Falling In Lust

_What is that you say? I'm late with this chapter? Yes, yes I am. But please remember that I am a 16 year old student who has tons of exams to revise for. I finally finished this chapter, and I've already started the next one. ENJOY! ^_^_

_I've introduced P.O.V of the characters in this chapter, leave a review and tell me if I should carry on with that._

My P.O.V

It was early morning; the roman air was cold, light and silent. Claudia seems to like that; she shows this every time the morning is like this; the silence and the cold. At this moment in time she was against the wall that has divided the Tiber River from the guild, admiring the sunrise and the occasional morning breeze that brushed the hair from her face and tickled her neck.

She couldn't help but daze off from reality and think about the events that occurred the night before; she kept thinking about how that scene would have continued if she had stayed. The millions of different ways kept playing in her head like a romantic scene from a movie that doesn't seem to go perfectly. In every single idea she has had it ended well; she couldn't bring herself to think about it ending poorly.

She had a feeling inside of her like a knot in her stomach that swells bigger with every thought she has about Niccolo. A smile curled across her lips, which was involuntary and it took her mind a while to register that she was smiling and fantasizing about something that wasn't far off forbidden in her brothers eyes... Was it? She didn't know and she wasn't keen on finding out.

The smile dropped, no matter how much she was desiring this scene to end in the most perfect way she can't escape the question that is haunting her thoughts: is it forbidden love?...*AHEM!*... lust* keep telling yourself that Claudia, maybe one day you'll believe it yourself. 'It must be forbidden, it's dangerous for two assassins to be in love- Lust! ... Am I- ... Am I falling for him?' she finally admitted to herself that it was a possibility. The mighty and independent Claudia Auditore was falling for an assassin. This completely misses the point why she became a close ally to the assassin's: To prove to her brother that she as independent. It's one step forward and two steps back.

Claudia's P.O.V

'Ok, enough of these _stupido_ (stupid) thoughts and fantasies. I have a brothel to run,' I thought to myself, before cantering out of the Tiber.

I was half expecting Niccolo would show up then and there, but part of me knew that he wouldn't. He stayed at the villa that I used to run once and I know that he is not a morning person. Me and my false hope, this is how a normal woman would survive life in Rome... uuugghh! Rome.

Why on earth did _madre _(mother) and I think it was a good idea to follow Ezio here? All I have accomplished is making myself the business woman of a whore house and fall in lust with a man that I have little to nothing in common with. 'Why am I even wasting my time here?' I asked myself before approaching the Rosa in Fiore.

Niccolo P.O.V

'Ugh! I better help with the recruits today and the assassination contracts. What time is it?' I thought to myself, with my eyes still closed. I open one eye and tilt my head to look at the clock across my room. 9am 'I hate mornings, I better get up.' I got up and changed into my roman clothes I still had my original robes, the black ones I wore in my younger years. However they were not very suitable for blending into the crowds which is why I bought these for myself and others for Ezio and I think they suit me well.

As I am changing something is hanging from my pouch, I almost lose my balance as I see that I still have that fabric that tore from Claudia's dress last night. I sit down on my bed now fully dressed; looking at the fabric a smile lurks onto my face and I begin to caress the fabric with my fingertips, imagining that I was actually stroking her dress.

An intense feeling comes across me and I clench the fabric trying to figure out where these sudden feelings are coming from, I rubbed my forehead in frustration of trying to work something out that I spent hours trying to get out of my head the night before. All of the thoughts seemed to lead me to thinking what Ezio would have to say about everything that I have been thinking about or who I was really in the alleyway with no matter how hard I try to avoid the thoughts of Ezio's reaction they always find a way to control my thoughts, like a ghost haunting me.

I have a meeting with... her ... Ezio, La Volpe and Bartolommeo. '_Cazzo! _(Fuck!) I can't even go an hour without blushing over what happened last night, how am I supposed to look her in the eye and be professional about our work?' I thought, blushing away. This meeting is going to go horribly wrong.

Claudia P.O.V

"Claudia?" I hear my _madre_ (mother) call from up the stairs of the brothel. I was writing up the paperwork for the overall progress i.e. what the girls have learned and what they need to improve.

"Claudia?" she repeated, as she was walking closer toward me.

"_Si? _(Yes?)" I reply, not looking up from the papers.

"Several cardinals demand your attention; they feel as if they are entitled to a discount from the full amount."

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"_Va bene, _(Alright,) as long as they are willing to give up some information on the pope and Cesare, they do not need to pay the full amount. Tell the girls who are serving them to pay attention to every last detail of the information they give out. I do not want one scrap of important information lost or forgotten," I said, with my hands gesturing away.

"_Bene, _(Good,) I will tell them," my mother replied before walking back the way she came.

I returned to my paperwork, unaware that seconds after my mother said her last word, Ezio had walked in, he was looking for me and he did not look happy. I spotted him, he was pushing everyone out of the way in attempt to reach me, an annoyed look was fixed on his face and his dagger eyes pierced into me.

"What do you want?" I ask, looking up at him. He ignored the sass in my tone.

"You spoke of a senator at the meeting," He replied, his facial expression beginning to soften up.

"Find him on the Campidoglio, you do not need me," I replied, with a half serious half sassy tone. I was looking him in the eye.

"Once I kill the banker, your girls must take his money back to the underground," he demanded. It was almost as if he was instructing me like a trained pet, I didn't like it one bit.

"Fine," I reply, in the bluntest way possible, not looking in his eyes anymore.

"Stay alert," he demanded, the eye contact was brought back, but I felt uncomfortable, like an invasion of my personal space.

"And the meeting later today?" I asked, avoiding further eye contact with him.

"I will be there, just not right away," he said, putting emphasis on the 'will' and his body stiff as a board.

I didn't have time to reply he walked away, I really don't know why I bother with him sometimes.

Niccolo P.O.V

I was preparing for the meeting, clearing the picnic table that we had in the guild that usually has a pigeon cage onto of it. I was still trying to find a place to put all of my paperwork that I spent all morning writing and organising. I know that if I leave it in the open it's going to get messy or lost and I really don't feel like spending another morning sorting it out, so I split them up and divide them into piles, so I know which one is which and I place them on an empty bookshelf hoping that they will stay there and no recruit or anybody else will feel the need to touch them.

Just doing that took me just over an hour and has deeply agitated me, I'm not in the best of moods right now and just my luck it gets worse when I read a note from Ezio telling me that he will not be able to attend most of the meeting later, 'great! He's going to come in late!' I thought to myself this is going to be a real disturbance and I am not looking forward to it.

Ezio P.O.V

At this moment in time, I am making my way toward the assassin guild. The meeting should have started around half an hour ago. I bet they are comparing paper work at the moment, knowing Niccolo he would have a lot to say about nothing, knowing Claudia she will be talking out of her _culo_ (ass) La Volpe will be watching in delight as Niccolo's anger and frustration escalates as Bartolommeo tries to remember everything that has been happening with the French and the Borgia because he never wrote it down.

I'm holding my breath for when I walk in and his anger hits boiling point he won't express it or even say one word but you can almost feel the anger pressing against you, like he is send you a mind message. Getting Machiavelli mad is bad, but when you know you have angered him but he doesn't say a word or even give you eye contact you would understand me when I say that I would rather shoot myself in the head then have to deal with the awkwardness for more than an hour... if I'm lucky. 'Ok. Here we go,' I thought, entering the guild.

I walk into the bare silence with everyone around table writing and looking at papers, the silence was almost painful, it felt like suffocating, I walked deeper into the room and all heads shot up to face me, Niccolo was the only one to look up and then quickly look down, a very obvious sign that he was not happy. I went to take my seat and pretended to know what I was doing, the last thing I wanted to do is be a bigger disturbance to the meeting. I was in between Bartolommeo and Niccolo, opposite me was la Volpe and Claudia.

"Why are you late?" la Volpe breaks the painful silence.

"Senator Egidio Troche," I say, not wanting to explain further. La Volpe just nods his head in response.

Machiavelli is reading, Claudia is writing and la Volpe is watching her, I really do not have a clue what Bartolommeo is doing, it looks like his is daydreaming into his papers.

"So, Machiavelli?" la Volpe says and everyone listened to what he had to say, which he seemed to enjoy.

"What's this I hear about you, in an alley, with a woman?" la Volpe said suggestively, with a grin on his face.

"Volpe!" I shout in reaction.

"You told him!" Niccolo growled.

"No! I never said anything!" I said defensively.

"He doesn't need to tell me anything Niccolo. I know of everything that happens in this city," la Volpe said, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Niccolo.

Claudia P.O.V

"_Basta,_ (enough,) we have work to do," Niccolo said, attempting to change the subject.

"I don't see why you had to bring that up anyway la Volpe," I said blankly, Niccolo's attention was now on me.

"I felt suffocated by the silence, plus that question has been haunting me for a while," la Volpe replied.

My attention was still on Niccolo and his attention was on me, our faces were blank, but our eyes said it all. Niccolo snapped back into reality.

"Can we please just get on with this?" Niccolo asked, he then stared at me again, I was still lost, and was far gone from reality.

"Get on with what?" I said **very** sensually and sexually while leaning toward Niccolo, stars in my eyes. His eyes shot widened.

"Errmm... The paper work..." he said wearily. My eyes widened, it took a while to register what I had just said and how I said it.

"Right!" I said while looking down to hide my embarrassment. "Of course,"

"Claudia?" Niccolo said, I moved my head up slowly to look at him. "Are you alright?" Niccolo asked, he was clearly embarrassed, his face was bright red and so was mine, which was clear to the other assassin's, I just nodded in response, I was too embarrassed to say a word.

Ezio P.O.V

'Ma cosa! (what the!)' With my eyes wide open looking back and forth from Claudia to Niccolo.

Bartolommeo P.O.V

'Could this get any more awkward?' I thought to myself trying to mind my own business.

La Volpe P.O.V

'This just got a little more interesting,' I thought to myself while grinning like an _idiot. _(idiot.)

Niccolo P.O.V

'_Dio mio, _(my god,) why here? Why now?' I thought while feeling humiliated. The lust that I felt for Claudia has gotten stronger, the craving I had for her lips on mine and her body is so strong it's unbearable.

I'm not upset or angry with what she has done, you can tell just by looking at her she doesn't want to be here, she looks so ashamed of herself. I just want to comfort her, embrace her and tell her that everything is ok.

In this uncomfortable silence that seemed to be going on forever everyone was staring at her, which she didn't seem to like, after a while she got up and began to run out of the guild.

"Claudia!" I shout, getting up to chase her out.

This reminded me of the time we had our first kiss...I chased her out.

Ezio P.O.V

"Does anyone else feel like they have seen something that they shouldn't have?" Bartolommeo said.

"_Si, _(yes,)" la Volpe replied. I just nodded, I was confused, hurt and a little bit angry.

Claudia P.O.V

I started heavy breathing like I was having a panic attack. I just got out of the guild and I am gasping for air and trying to stop myself for passing out. Niccolo followed me out, I felt like hitting him but I felt so bad for humiliating him in front of the other assassins. I turned to him after catching my breath to address him.

"That was the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me!" I said to him, he just pursed his lips in response and looked at me. "Niccolo! I am so sorry! ... I ... I didn't mean to-" I was cut short by Niccolo putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Claudia, I was never mad just surprised."

"Wait... you weren't mad? ..." I said with a confused tone, I was expecting him to be angry with me.

"No, not at all. You looked like you wanted to melt into the floor and disappear back there, I was embarrassed and angry at first, but I saw your face and reaction, I think you were more embarrassed than I was," Niccolo said.

"Still, it was so inappropriate, I don't know why I said that," I said getting worked up by the embarrassment again.

"I think I do," Niccolo said calmly with a small grin of content, while caressing my cheek, I started seeing stars. All of the stress and embarrassment was melting away just because he was stroking my face

"I have to go," I said, while trying to wiggle free.

"Why?" Niccolo asked softly

"I just do," I said avoiding eye contact. He wasn't picking up what I was putting down.

"Promise me you will come back to the guild later when everyone is gone." Niccolo clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was in demand and there was not chance I was going to get out of here until I said yes

"Fine, I will be back in a few hours, but I am not answering any questions that the others might have," I said. He may be in demand but so was I.

"I will make sure that they have their stories straight, don't worry," he reassured me; I nodded and slipped away because he loosened his grip and that was the opportunity that I took. I think he tried to grab me again, but I can't be certain. I walked back to the brothel trying to drain the thought of what might happen in a few hours, too bad I wasn't thinking about what might happen when I said yes...

Niccolo P.O.V

I watched her walk away as I was frozen in place forced to see her disappear, my heart is filled with a mix of pleasant and unpleasant feelings and emotions, including lust and guilt. It was an uncomfortable combination but I have to admit that I may like this feeling and the more I come across this feeling the more I crave it...forbidden lust.


	4. We All Have Our Secrets

Hey, hey! What's up my fan fiction followers? I have been having a really bad week so far, and I thought you guys deserved another chapter, and I thought it would cheer me up a little bit. I have had this chapter and chapter 5 written down for ages, I just haven't had time to type them up, I will post chapter 5 in about a month from now. I love you guys! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

I walk back into the guild to be greeted by murmurs and awkward stares, looks like I have a lot more explaining to do than I thought. I stand I front of them, everyone was standing and I has my hands behind my back.

"Niccolo what is going on?" Ezio asked, common sense told me that he would have the most questions, to be expected I suppose.

"What do you mean 'what is going on?'?" I ask, starting to get secretive.  
>"You all look like you have just seen a ghost!" I shouted, in defence.<p>

"We are all confused Machiavelli," La Volpe stepped forward with a calm but serious face.  
>"It is rather hard to try and piece this together without coming to the conclusion that there is something that you are not telling us, care to explain?" he asked.<p>

"Gladly," I replied. I walked closer to everyone.  
>"She is stressed," I lied, Ezio scoffed, something told me that he knew I was lying.<br>"It seems that the last madam of the brothel was lazier than I anticipated,"

"How does that explain the way she spoke to you?" Bartolommeo asked.

"She is so intoxicated with the stress her mind was everywhere and she realised too late that she had been inappropriate, when everyone was staring at her she has no clue how to explain her actions and she lost it and ran," I said, that honestly sounded more convincing in my head.

"Why did you chase her out?" Ezio shouted, is that seriously the part that concerned him?

"I was facing her, I saw her every reaction, she was red, wouldn't move a muscle but she knew that all eyes were on her, she then began to shake and heavy breathe, that's when she ran out I felt inclined to go and calm her down, my conscious wouldn't let me sit there and do nothing," I said, 'you're even starting to believe yourself' I thought.

Ezio squinted at me and then fast walked toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my eyes followed him across the room.

"we all have our secrets!" he turned around to shout at me, those words came back to haunt me once more, who knew those five words would hold so many memories and meanings, a sickening feeling lurked onto me as those words spun around my head, memories that I am tired of thinking about.

"He's not going to see Claudia if that's what you are worried about," La Volpe said.

"How do you know that?" I asked, concerned.

"We all have our secrets," he said, with a grin.

I grabbed a book and threw it at him; it hit him in the stomach and winded him.

"Hey!" he gasped.

"I am not in the mood for this right now!" I barked with a scowl on my face. At that moment I walked out. I took an educated guess that what I did really didn't help the suspicions that they were having.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

"No, mother, I can't do this right now," I said, looking at the huge pile of financial work that had to be done.

"Why not? We are pushing the boundaries as it is Claudia. This needs to be done," she said, with slight panic in her tone.

"This needs to be done all in one go, or I will get confused, I have to leave in roughly an hour," I explained.

"Why?"

"I am needed at the assassin's guild," I said, but hesitated in saying so. My mother raised an eyebrow

"Spending an awful lot of time with the assassins lately, are they messing with your head?" she asked jokingly.

"Something likes that..." I muttered, without moving my mouth, my mother pulled a confused face, but shook it off.

"Can you at least set the girls some assignments in the next hour? They can't take the boredom anymore,"

"Fine, I will do my best, but I can't do everything for them, they need to use their common sense a little more," I said getting frustrated.

"Maybe you should teach them that," my mother smiled.

"How to use common sense?" I asked, sarcastically.  
>"A bit of an impossible task," I continued.<p>

"I'm sure that you will find a way, you are an intelligent young woman," she said with a smile, before walking away.

"Easier said than done," I muttered under my breath, hoping that she didn't hear me. I walked toward a group of my girls in attempt to start a conversation.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

I admit that I might have been immature by throwing a book at la Volpe. this whole thing has be stressed. Nothing is even going on between us, so why am I so worried? Sparks fly whenever I talk to her or ... touch her, my mind is telling me no... But I want it to happen so much, I feel like I am in a teenage crush... puppy love?

Everyone has left the guild now, it's just me sitting here not wanting to work or even move I don't even know how long I have until Claudia arrives... I don't know if I want to find out.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

"I'm late," I said nonchalantly.

"So why are you standing here talking about it when you can just go?" she asked with a chuckle.

I don't move I only look to the floor.

"Claudia," she walks over to me and puts her hand on my back.  
>"I know that your brother doesn't understand why we have decided to stay in Roma, or he is upset because you went again his wishes with this brothel, but he loves you and I am sure that you two will put this behind you," her tone began to lift.<br>"You two are still fighting like you did in Firenze," she laughed, I smiled at her in response.

"Thank you mother," I said, before giving her a hug.

"Go, you don't want to keep everyone waiting," she said, I smiled at her cluelessness.

I really wanted to tell her because she wouldn't have judged me, she would have just told me that she wants me to be happy, but I couldn't, because she can't keep a secret. I will tell her eventually, but the time isn't right at the moment. I don't want to give Ezio anymore reasons to have his hands around Niccolo's throat, it's not that I don't trust her, I do! I would gladly put my life in her hands, but if you have a secret and don't want anyone else to know, she is not the person to talk to. For whatever reason, it always 'just slips out' I know that she means well, I would never hold it against her, I love her and the fact she would circle the world for me.

"Va bene, I will be leaving then," I said, not wanting to leave, as I had prediction to what Niccolo would do the minute that I walk in...

No! Even he is not that demanding, so why did he want to see me now? Maybe he wants to see me just as much as I want to see him? That would be kind of awkward wouldn't it? I just got a mental image of us staring at one another for half an hour.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

I really want to help her; I can tell what she means when she said she was sick of standing in her brother's shadow. He looks down on her and the worst thing is: she doesn't do anything about it.

Now I know what I must do...

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

I walked up to the entrance to the guild.

'Here we go,' I thought while standing at the door.

I really didn't want to go in... But I really did. Two sides were pulling me in completely opposite directions. Every time I see him or get close to him this painful, sexual frustration just builds up to the point where I think I'm going to be sick, but when he touches me or looks me in the eye, my heart melts into a pile of goo and the lust builds up inside of me before I have to physically wrench myself from him to stop myself from launching myself at him. The annoying and frightening fact is I know I can't contain myself for much longer; I don't have the will power...

I walked in, not letting the thoughts get to me for a moment longer; I walked deeper into the guild not even attempting to keep quiet. Niccolo is by the bookshelf, I wasn't sure what to say to him, but I know that he knows that I am here.

He turned around and threw a sword to me for me to catch; I only just caught it because I hesitated. I wasn't sure why he was throwing a sword at me, he grinned slightly when I almost didn't catch it.

After I returned eye contact with him, he quickly and forcefully swung the sword he had in his hand toward me; as a reaction I yelped and dodged the swing very narrowly.

"_Bene_! (Good!)" Niccolo squeaked with a smile.

"Are you sick in the head? What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him, feeling like my life had flashed before my eyes.

Niccolo just giggled, and loosened his grip and his sword.

"You were sick of standing in your brother's shadow so I'm going to teach you the ways of an assassin." He explained, not losing the smile on his face. He walked toward me.  
>"It seems that you have some skills already, where did you learn to dodge like that?" he asked.<p>

"I didn't, it was just a reaction," I said with a death glare.

"It took me quite a lot of training to learn to dodge like that," he replied with a shocked face, I started to feel a little more confident with myself.

"Let's see if I can match up to anymore skills," I said and not even a second later I swung my sword in his direction with just as much force a he gave me.

"Wow!" he yelled, deflecting the blow, he let out a chuckle as I continuously attempted to hit him.

"_Basta!_ (Enough!)" He laughed.

I stopped catching my breath a smiling.

"You can swing a sword with confidence, but can you counter your opponent's blows?" he asked, still smiling.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, not sure what he was saying.

"Here, I will show you," he said, I was getting a bit edgy I was not sure how he was going to demonstrate.

"Try to hit me with your sword," he demanded.

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to do as I was told just because of the fact that he tends not to be careful with him actions, our first kiss is a fine example.

"Trust me," he said smiling.

Just by saying those words he had my full attention ad my heart rate was getting faster the more I looked at him within this moment, I swung my sword at him once more, I almost disliked the fact that he had that effect on me, like I was under his influence.

My sword hit his and he quickly pushed his sword into the air when it was still touching mine which wrenched my sword out of my hand and across the room he then put his hand on my shoulder and pressed the blade of his sword against my neck.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

I had her in the cut throat position and I think I impressed her with the counter position that I demonstrated.

"Ow, Niccolo could you loosen your grip on my neck, just a little bit?" she squawked.

The smile dropped from my face, I let her go and she bent over slightly and clenched her neck and screwed up her face.

"Claudia I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you," I said, I was absolutely mortified with the fact that I was so busy showing off that I never thought I might actually hurt her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, feeling like a complete _culo._ (ass.)

Seconds after I let my guard down Claudia grabbed my sword handle kicked me in the shin so that I was down in pain, I tried to grab her skirt to stop her but she span around and yanked my sword right out of my hand and within seconds she was stood over me with the sword blade against the side of my neck, I was so confused as to what had happened, but I was very, VERY impressed.

I was on the floor for quite a while with a shocked face.

"What?" she asked realising that I was staring.

"I didn't say anything," I grinned while getting up and then attempted to get my sword from her, she resisted but not for long.  
>"That was not fair you cheated!" I said. She pulled an annoyed face.<p>

"Try starting that argument with a templar Niccolo, I'm sure that you will make a difference in your conflict," she said sarcastically.  
>"Among other things," she muttered, I smirked at her.<p>

"Your strengths and weaknesses," I said trying to get back on track.

"What about them? She asked.

I went over to my desk to take a sip of water that I poured a while ago.

"I have determined them," I chuckled while walking back toward her; she had one hand on her hip.

"You can't have determined all of them in such a short training period," she said cynically.

"No," I agreed.  
>"Just the outstanding ones," I continued.<p>

"Ah, _bene_, (good)" she said, seeming to focus her thoughts on the fact that she has outstanding weaknesses rather than weaknesses AND strengths.

"How about we start with your strengths," I said with a chuckle.

Claudia smiled at me and nodded in agreement she suddenly became shy around me.

"You already know the basic defences and showed me that you are far above the expectations that I put upon you," I smiled, this is probably the first time I haven't been stressed I weeks. "You have amazing confidence with your moves and it seems to be doing well for you."

Claudia showed a shy smile which showed her dimples that I just wanted to kiss and caress.

"Now your weaknesses," I said attempting to annoy her, she just turned her head and continued to smile suggestively.  
>"You need more strategy, you only got me because my guard was down which won't happen in open conflict," I explained.<p>

"How's this for strength _stronzo! _(asshole!)" with those words being said she stuck me on the shoulder, I didn't feel hurt at all but I was smiling while waiting for her reaction to the fact that I was wearing shoulder pads, her mouth opened and she turned away clenching her hand; I let out a laugh and she laughed the pain away. I walked toward her and put my hands on her shoulders, she jumped and turned around to face me as I was still walked toward her.

We were against each other, I was looking in her eyes and she was looking in mine.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

I couldn't stop staring into his eyes, I was lost but I was breathing really heavily because of the lust building up inside of me... again.

"Stop it," Niccolo said, taking a step back; I felt a bit of regret.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Acting like I am going to force you," he said. Not getting any closer he put his hand on my cheek.  
>"I'll kiss you when you are ready," he said smiling.<p>

"You are making this difficult Niccolo," I said putting my hand on top of his.

"Making what difficult?" he asked.

"Niccolo, I want to kiss you, so much and every time an opportunity like this comes and goes my heart sinks," I explained.

"You want to kiss me?" he smiled holding my hands.

"I- … umm," I hesitated but nodded while looking down, he then lifted my chin to face him.

"Tell me what you want and I will gladly give it," he said quietly and pressing his forehead against mine, my heart was beating so fast but I wasn't scared.

"Kiss me," I said pleadingly and looking him in the eye and our foreheads still together. He showed a small grin before leaning closer slowly.

I tilted my head with him, I could feel his arms wrapping themselves around my waist, we were breathing each other's air but we didn't care. We both hesitated for a while but we kept going; we were both caught up in something that we both wanted. He brushed his lips on mine and then pulled me closer so that I closed the remaining distance and kissed me, we both closed our eyes the second our lips were sealed. It started as just a peck but Niccolo was not going to let it end like that so he quickly took control and landed soft and careful pecks on my lips one after another, he then stopped and opened his eyes, no chance! He was not getting away that easily.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stole another he then took control again and lent me back slightly. I placed one of my hands on the back of his head and the other on his neck; we were now open mouth kissing and the sparks were flying around my head; he was getting into it just as much as I was, he was now rubbing my back with his hands instead of resting them on my hips I was rubbing my fingers along the back of his head.

We stole a couple more hot passionate and longing kisses from each other before he pulled me up and parted from me, he has one hand on my hip and the other on my back of my head, and I had both of mine on his chest.

He lent in and placed his forehead on mine not moving the position of his hands.

"That should have been our first kiss," he said quietly against my lips.

I smiled, my lips were tingling. I felt relief from the lust and yet I craved more, but right now, in this moment I was satisfied, I was living in the moment and this is one moment that I could live in forever.


	5. La Volpe's Bite

_Hey guys! Omg! Worst week of my life, I lost my job, I lost my boyfriend and then my laptop died so I lost all of my fan fiction work... and I had so many ideas on there that I wanted to put into this story! Bummer ... anyway I'll stop rambling with my life story and let you enjoy._

_You previously saw the first voluntary kiss that Niccolo and Claudia have shared this chapter I have continued on from that moment instead of ending it there and I've got to say that due to writers block and the fact that I've been writing this chapter for so long the characters might say or do things that they might not have done back in those times but whatever.__Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

I wanted to stay with her and kiss her all night long. I was stroking her cheek with the backs of my fingers-

"*Ahem!*" a third person was in the room Claudia jumped, but I wasn't about to let her go.

We both turned to see la Volpe standing there smiling at us.

"Well, you go to the _toilette_ (toilet) and you just miss everything!" he said with a giggle.

I could feel Claudia tensing up and I could hear her deep breathing.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and I pulled her close, she rested her head on my chest.

"_Calmatevi Tesoro, _(calm down sweetheart,)" I whispered in her ear. I then felt her relax and let out a sigh and hold on to me tighter.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked him.

"Just after Claudia hurt her hand on your shoulder," he replied, not feeling the awkwardness that I and Claudia were clearly feeling.

I felt disgusted at the fact that he spied on us the whole time!

"Oh don't look at me like that Niccolo, I've known that you two were hiding something like this from the rest of us for a while now," he said walking over to place his hand on my shoulder.

"What? How did you know?" I asked. La Volpe chuckled then took his hand away and walked backwards slightly.

"Well you didn't make it very hard to guess Niccolo. Honestly for an assassin you are not very discreet." La Volpe still was not showing a sign of feeling uncomfortable, which was making me agitated.  
>"if you were planning on doing something like this in the middle of the Tiber… where anyone could walk in… including Ezio… common sense says: lock the door," he teased, then winked.<p>

"It wasn't planned, it just… happened," I explained.

"Right, well next time something 'happens' make sure it 'happens' somewhere more secluded" he replied nonchalantly.

"I will," I said sarcastically.  
>"I'll also make sure to be wearier of sneaky eavesdroppers like you," I snarled.<p>

"Don't shoot the messenger," he said, that didn't even make any sense.

"What do you mean?" I asked, me and Claudia are no longer holding each other but standing at each other side.

"Claudia your mother sent me to ask you to get back to the Rosa in Foire, she needs your help," la Volpe stated.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

I let out a sigh of relief to which Niccolo raised an eyebrow.

"I really need to get this work done, it would be a lot off my mind," I lied. Niccolo narrowed his eyes at me, but I cantered out of the Tiber without saying another word, I seized the opportunity to escape the tension that was building between their verbal spar and get back to somewhere I can breathe.

I get back to the brothel and the minute that I am through the door I am doubled over with my hands on my knees desperately trying to catch my breath back… where did this sudden winding come from? Was I trying to escape the suffocating atmosphere that Niccolo and Volpe had created too quickly? Or was this a reaction to the lust that I just poured out into the kiss that I and Niccolo had just shared.

"What happened did you get chased by guards?" my mother asks from a far.

"No… I….I don't know what happened… I just suddenly got out of breath," I tried to say between gasps. My mother came over to me and patted my back as if I was coughing.

"Go and drink some water and then we will talk." She said. I nodded and I slowly caught my breath back. I walked over to where my mother was, she was talking to some of the girls.

"Ok, what is it, what do you want me to do?" I said, trying to cover up the fact that I didn't bother to get any water.

"The same thing I asked you to do this morning, the financial work," she replied. I sighed.

"Is it that important that you had to send la Volpe to come and find me? And how did you find him anyway?" I asked getting agitated. Maria shooed the girls away to talk to me alone.

"you may be a mature and grown up woman Claudia… but you are easily distracted and I could tell that if I didn't get you to at least start this today it would most likely never get done… it is ok to be a little bit dependent on me once in a while you know… in fact I would prefer it… old age doesn't come lightly to a woman like me," she sighed.

"don't be silly madre (mother), I'm always going to need you no matter how much of a mature woman I think I am, and I will do that fanatical work now, please don't try to stress about this job too much madre it's my responsibility I chose this not you and the last thing I want you to do is feel the weight of this on your shoulders," I pleaded, coming to the realisation that I depend on her guidance a little more than I should.

"Trust me when I say this Claudia… stressing is not what I do… I am merely concerned for your well being, a lot of pressure has been put on you these past couple of weeks and I know that a lot of it is coming from your brother. It will all fall into place in time, and if every once in a while I have to lead you in the right direction then so be it," she smiled.

"Thank you mother, you always know just what to say," I smiled back.

"You are most welcome," she replied.

"Oh! How did you get Volpe to send me that message?" I asked.

"He came in here looking for ummmm… 'Entertainment' I said if he would do me that favour he would get it free," she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Classy man," I spat.

"You have no idea," she replied through gritted teeth.

I smiled at her then turned to face the desk and let out a sigh of self pity and my brain got into the gears of financial means. I picked up my pen and stared down at the papers and glanced at my pen once more.  
>'Here we are again old friend' I thought before putting ink to paper.<p>

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

Shortly after Claudia left me and la Volpe were sat at a table with papers, pens and 2 cups of water in front of us and Volpe was rambling on about something I didn't really listen to very well I was never one to daydream or lose focus and I don't know why I was beginning to start. nothing personal to Volpe he was just coming at me with all of this at the wrong time.

"And I think I'll chop off my hand and fight the Templars while wearing a dress," Volpe said, I still wasn't paying attention.

"Si (yes)... I will look into that," I replied. Volpe sighed.

Volpe looked from left to right, sighed once more, picked up his cup of water and took a sip; he then looked to see how much was left and threw the rest in my face, I spluttered and coughed and wiped my eyes while grunting.

"Fuck!" I shouted with my eyes clenched shut. La Volpe chuckled with a devilish grin.  
>"Why the hell did you do that?" I shouted.<p>

"Something on your mind Niccolo?" he asked calmly.

"You want to know what I'm thinking right now?" I threatened.

"I have a hunch…" he muttered. I sighed. His head shot up and he grinned slightly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She was kissing you like it was the last kiss of her life!" he beamed. I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"If she can kiss like that, imagine how she-"<p>

"Volpe!" I cut him off; I didn't need to hear how that sentence ended. I rubbed my forehead with my index finger and my thumb in thought of how I should strangle Volpe for being the nosey little thief that he is.

"She is consuming your thoughts Machiavelli," la Volpe said after pouring himself more water.

He looked genuinely concerned about this, which did catch me off guard slightly. I wouldn't have thought that him of all people would be concerned about this… in fact I would have put my money on him being the first to get Claudia's family involved because that would certainly lead to me getting my neck ringed like a wet rag by Ezio's hands… not that I can blame him. Sometimes I do think that Claudia and I have gone a step too far with this, her family deserve to know what has been going on. Even I sometimes have to ask myself what has been happening it's all being coming at us so fast… where on earth did all of this come from!? Not once in the past couple of years that I have known Claudia would I have ever pictured myself with her 'so maybe that's why it's so perfect' my inner voice told me 'you have known her a while, you know her. Now that these feelings are sprouting it will make it easier for you in the long run' my inner voice continued. I frowned in response. 'So when does the easy part begin?' I thought, starting a conversation with myself.

"Niccolo! Don't make me throw water in your face again, I plan to drink this one," La Volpe said in my face.

"What?" I snapped. Volpe jumped.

"I'm trying to help you here but I have better things to do with my time," Volpe said with raised eyebrows. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Sorry, I feel… distracted," I said, trying to put a word to how I was feeling.

"I don't think distracted even begins to describe what is going on with you Niccolo. I don't care what you and Claudia are up to or plan to get up to," that last part made me tense up. What will we get up to in the future?  
>"-but, Ezio isn't one to let a suspicion slip by him, so if I were you I would think of something and fast or you will get caught," he continued. I just stared down at the desk in thought. La volpe left… I didn't notice at the time he either left because he was busy or he was agitated about the fact that I kept getting lost in my thoughts.<p>

I tried to distract myself from these thoughts by setting up contracts for the recruits or reading… anything just to keep my head out of the clouds but it was no use; no matter how hard I tried the thoughts always managed to find a way back into my head suddenly my day became full of what ifs, buts and maybes. 'Niccolo how many stupid times a day do you say the word **I**?Think of Claudia, what would she be thinking? She's the one sneaking around her family. Talk to her,' my inner voice lectured me after hours of thinking about how I could make my way around this. 'You couldn't have said this a few hours ago?' I start conversation with this voice again but it fell silent once more.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

I was playing out multiple scenes in my head as to what I would do when I next see Niccolo… 'I would run up and hug him- no! Kiss him… aggghhh! Why am I doing this to myself?' I thought. Multiple thoughts were beating each other up in my head but meanwhile I had a smile that I couldn't wipe from my face and I was practically dancing around my desk…. Wow… I'm really losing it.

"What's up with you sally sunshine?" one of the courtesans said to me. I looked up at her but my smile only grew bigger.

"Nothing in particular I'm just in good mood," I smiled at her. She sniggered.

"I wish we all had your optimism today… I hate Mondays," she said walking away. I chuckled.

'Oh my god… I'm done. Time flies I guess,' I thought.

"Excuse me; do you know what time it is?" I asked a man sitting on the staircase with a vase of wine. Why I thought it was a good idea to ask him I don't know.

"I'm not your clock," he said before walking out of the brothel. 'Rude' I thought.

"Your mother's already gone madonna (madam)" one of my girls had said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's ten o clock at night and we are closing soon," she said to me with a face like I've just said something to her in a language that she doesn't understand.

"Merda (shit)" I said. "It's that time already?" I asked rhetorically. She nodded then walked up the stairs. I've been working for 3 hours! How did that amount of time slip right by my thoughts?

"Claudia?" I heard la Volpe's voice from up the stairs.  
>"I thought you had already left for the night," he continued with a face of embarrassment. He also had wine and didn't look as sober as he could be.<p>

"Well, I haven't, I've had way too much work to do," I replied, half serious and half distracted. I was wondering why my mother would have left without telling me.  
>"Twice in one day volpe? Are you feeling a bit frustrated?" I asked with a playful grin spreading across my face. He narrowed his eyes at me.<p>

"When you have been with Niccolo for a few hours you will understand why," he said unaware of what he was implying. I raised my eye brows and widened my eyes at him hoping that he gets the hint.

"No!" he put his hand to his face.  
>"No, no, no! That is not what I meant!" he said rather disgustedly. I just smiled.<br>"Dio mio (my god) Claudia you really have a twisted perception of the world today don't you?"

"I think I'm just stir crazy from being stuck either in here or at the guild for a while," I replied.  
>"And you are in no position to comment considering this is your second visit today,"<p>

"Don't be pointing the fingers at me, you were the one playing tonsil tennis with Niccolo in the guild a few hours ago," he said in defence. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where is he?" I said quickly trying to change the subject. He is lucky that I'm not plotting revenge on him for spying on us.

"Why? Rematch?" he asked before winking at me. Ok, that was uncalled for 'maybe I should reconsider this revenge thing' I thought.

"Fuck you," I said with rage in my voice. Volpe chuckled loudly.

"Watch your mouth!" he said with a smile on his face.

"If you watched yours I wouldn't have to watch mine" I snarled not seeing the funny side to his snarky ways anymore.  
>"Answer my question," I demanded, he shook his head in disapproval of my reaction to his snark.<p>

"He's still at the guild," he replied walking down the stairs.

"Why? Is he over worked?"

"Not really, he fell asleep on the desk," he smiled. I smiled back mentally imaging what he would look like passed out with a pen in his hand and face on the desk.

"I should go and wake him up before I call it a day," I stated.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said half distracted.

"Why not?" I asked desperately.

"I…. sort of… drew on his face before I left… I left at one point but I came back to tell him... uhhh something and he was asleep and I couldn't resist" he said like a school boy.

"What did you draw?" I asked.

"Is that important?" he raised an eye brow.

"Not really, but I know what you are like under the influence of boredom," I said unimpressed with my arms crossed.

"I don't think you want to know…" he said being shifty.

"What do you m-" my eyes shot open.  
>"Volpe!" I put both hands to my face.<br>"You didn't!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and wanting to hang him from the top of the brothel by his hood. I know that I was going to get in the middle of things just for asking what he did to him; he had a way of getting people involved; he called it getting his vengeance on the people who poke their nose in where they are not wanted. I call it causing more trouble than necessary… or a bored thief finding ways to entertain himself.

"Oh but I did" he smiled.  
>"And he's not going to find out until he wonders why everyone is staring at him or when he gets chased by the guards" he giggled in between the words. I felt like I was the ally of a complete child who wasted his time playing needless pranks but part of me really wanted to see Niccolo's face when he finds out what Volpe has done to him… that would be a face that would be in my mind forever and I would think of it whenever I would be having a bad day and that would cheer me right up. I smiled at him.<p>

"Oh! You have stopped being a boring ally for a while then?" he asked me then took a sip of wine

"I'm not boring! I just try to think about the consequences before I get myself into things," I said. Volpe spluttered into his wine then burst into fits of laughter and I sunk into embarrassment.

"You did not just say that. Did you seriously just say that?" he laughed. Yeah… didn't really think that sentence though.  
>"Come on Claudia, you and I both know that you really want to see Niccolo's face when he wakes up" he nudged me.<p>

"No!" I shouted then turned away.  
>"Maybe a little bit," I muttered. He giggled.<p>

"I thought as much," he replied.

"Claudia! We have to close now, are you going to lock up or shall I?" one of my girls asked me.

"Can you lock up? I have some unfinished business that needs to be done before the night is over," I said to her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. All of my girls are rather arrogant when it comes to the job… they soon perk up when I close early due to lack of business though don't they? The moaning freeloaders, I have ten times more work to do and effort to put in, in a single day then they do for the entire week and yet they are the ones complaining; what a city this is turning out to be… all this time and it is still full of challenges.

"VOLPE!" I heard Niccolo's voices from outside the brothel door, everyone that was currently in the building turned to the door.

"Oh cazzo (fuck)" he said before running up the stairs and diving for cover, spilling wine all over my carpet. I was running from place to place before running toward my desk and pretending I was busy seconds before Niccolo came bursting though the door motivated by rage and a red mist was descending over his eyes, it gave me the chills. But then the cause of his anger rang obvious to everyone whose attention he had gained. The whole building seemed to erupt with laughter and remarks to the very detailed drawing of males genitals on his right cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at it, not at the drawing its self but that mixed with his reaction and everyone else's reactions… ever noticed that everything seems ten times funnier when you know you're not supposed to laugh? Yes, it was one of those moments for me.

"Niccolo… what on earth have you done to your face?" I said while using every inch of self control I had left to not laugh or even smile while talking to him.

"I know that he is here and I am not in the mood to play games. Where. Is. He?" he tried in his best efforts not to shout at me.

"He was here, but I'm not sure if he is anymore, I've had my head in my work so I wouldn't know," I said not looking at him… for the first time the reason I wasn't looking at him wasn't out of lust it was out of common sense. The last thing I wanted was for him to be angry with me which was exactly what was going to happen if I laughed at the practical joke that has been pulled on him.

"Va bene! (fine!) I will look for him myself," Niccolo continued, no longer holding back his anger.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

Rage and fire and anger and hate was coursing through my body, aching to be released in some sort of way and right then and there the only way for me to do that was for me to wrap my hands around Volpe's neck and take it out on him on every inch of his body till the unpleasant emotions and urges are gone hit after hit.

"You bastard!" I screamed. As if on cue volpe jumped from the balcony and ran for the door.  
>"Only a guilty man runs with such speed!" I shouted before I jumped down to chase him.<p>

"And only a fool stops to fight!" he shouted back in reply.

"Niccolo!" Claudia shouted, I turned to her and she was holding a bowl, she came closer and pulled a cloth out of the bowl that was filled with water and wiped the childish and pathetic work of la volpe off my face. She was so gentle she made me forget about why I was so angry for a second until she pulled back and I saw the ink that stained the cloth and I was reminded. I gave her a 3 second peck on the lips, similar to our first kiss except this time the chemistry between us was glowing and the only part of us touching was our lips.

"Thank you," I said softly against her lips then quickly ran out.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

I watched him run out and I enjoy the brief moment where my lips were tingling. 'Damn it Niccolo I just get rid of this lust and you have to come and bring it back up!' I put the bowl down in disappointment. I let out a small chuckle of the event that had just happened. 'What a night huh?' I thought then blew out the candle on my desk. 'What's next?' I wondered. 'Anything… Everything' I replied to myself. It didn't make sense… but it was right.

* * *

><p><em>Ok done… I'm not the best at keeping to a set time given but I didn't like the chapter that I had written so I deleted the whole thing and started over… it was too… predictable. I feel like too much mushy stuff has gone into this story so this chapter has just been humour… or an attempt at it... But don't worry all you mush lovers. The next chapter will have more mush and also a lot more drama even I don't know what it's going to be like coz I haven't written it yet ;) thanks to everyone following favouriting (spell check doesn't like this word :') ) and reviewing. You guys inspire me :) xx like I said I'm not good at deadlines so I'll post the next chapter whenever ;)<em>


	6. Two Temptatious Teens

Right then, you guys. As promised. Mush! And lots of it, but just a little drama. I love drama. Yay!

The new cover for this story was generously given by Lan who ships this couple just as much as i do, but she does art not FF. i love you loads Lan! everyone go check out her work on Deviant Art. her username is ShortieBat.

P.S. I don't misspell anything! it's usually down to the fact that I'm from the UK and most of you guys are from the USA so the spelling is different.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

That next day, me, Ezio and la Volpe were at the guild and if Ezio was not there I would have killed Volpe where he stood. I have a feeling that Ezio knows of everything that happened because he summoned him to talk in the next room over half an hour ago.

I assume that Ezio had forgotten about his suspicions that he had about me and Claudia.  
>'Ezio is not one to let suspicion slip by him' I remembered the words that Volpe uttered that night and a very unwelcome feeling in my gut made me nauseous.<br>'Maybe they are in there talking about my odd behaviour' I thought.  
>'Please don't say that, it does not help anything.' I plead to my inner thoughts.<p>

Now that the thought had entered my head it didn't leave, it just went round and round, playing in my head until I'm scratching with wonder and anxiety; like a repressed memory recently recovered and it was driving me insane.

'Should I even consider telling Ezio of what has been happening?' I asked myself. I thought it was a crazy idea. I did not want to risk having to spend god knows how long with a doctor for unspeakable injuries.  
>'Niccolo, now is not the time to be thinking of yourself.'<br>'But the consequences are not just for me, everyone will have their piece of the blame.'  
>'True, but the longer you pull this along the more it is going to sting when you do tell him or if someone beats you to it.'<p>

I really must be losing it. I just had this argument with myself. That is never a good sign. I decided that no decision should be made alone, and that I need to talk to Claudia before I do something that could potentially lead to my death or permanently damage her relationship with her brother forever.  
>'Oh my sweet Claudia… what have we gotten ourselves into?'<br>I rubbed my forehead in that thought, forgetting where I was and what I was doing for a moment.

"Alright!" Ezio said walking back through catching me off guard.  
>"Now that the events of yesterday are over and hopefully forgotten-"<p>

'That's a lot to ask of me. It's only been a few hours' I thought.

"We can get back to business," Ezio continued. Looking at me as if to say: don't you dare. I gave a blank expression trying to display any hint that I am getting revenge on him. Not that I am in any position to go against him at this point in time…

La Volpe was trying his best to keep distance from me, which was a smart move on his behalf. One look or word from him would have made me snap; I did not care if Ezio was there.

"Niccolo," Ezio said. I looked at him and he was gesturing me for a private word.

'Has la Volpe told him? Oh no! I will kill him! What is Ezio going to say… or do?' I thought with my heart in my mouth.

"I know that this isn't going to be an easy task given the previous events," he glanced briefly at la Volpe as did I.  
>"but I would appreciate it if you could put that to the back of your mind for a while seeing as we have hit an important part of our mission to kill the Borgia, even though it is the most inconvenient time as everyone seems to be getting distracted," he continued, I could help but think that sentence was aimed at me.<p>

"My main priority will always be the benefit of the order," I said. The corner of his lip twitched to a half smile.

"Maybe you should consider visiting the brothel-"

"What? Why?" I asked a little louder than I had intended. Ezio cocked his head in question.

"Just to 'relax' you seem rather tense lately," Ezio added.

"I'm not the type of man to give into the pleasures of the flesh when I am feeling _a little tense_" I said, feeling slightly insulted.

"Oh really?" Ezio folded his arms.  
>"Because I recall that one time in an alley," Ezio added. I was surprised at how clueless he was. He basically but unknowingly called his sister a whore. La Volpe turned and gave me a smile as if to say 'you dog,'<p>

"I never said that it was a woman, you merely assumed," I defended.

"To which you never objected," Ezio raised an eyebrow. At that point I fell silent but la Volpe was holding back laugh and I think Ezio was as well.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V<p>

'Same job, same routine, same work. When is something interesting going to happen?' I thought. The events from the day before made me crave some more excitement in my life. Either that or the lust that Niccolo so kindly brought back was meddling with my mind.

The lust had a positive and negative effect on me; the positives were the dancing and leaping around in my head and nothing put me in a bad mood. The negatives were that if it built up enough it was almost painful in the pit of my stomach and I wouldn't be able to function properly.

At that point I didn't want to wait any longer so I was daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands and twirling a strand of my hair.

'How much longer will it take to fix this?' my inner voice said with frustration.  
>'Does it need fixing?' I replied with a love struck tone.<p>

I was woken from my daydream that was keeping my head among the stars and in the clouds by a man dropping a cup of wine on the stairs as he fell 'up' the stairs… now that must have taken a keen amount of skill to do. I jumped in my seat while he was cursing and picking up his cup in embarrassment.

"_Mi dispace madonna _(I'm sorry madam) please excuse my clumsiness. I did not mean to disturb you," he said in shame.

"Don't threat my friend, no damage was done," I smiled. He chuckled for a second.

"Ha! It is not even noon and already it seems I have had one too many," he said trying to clean up the mess he had made.

"It is no trouble, in all honesty it happens all too often around here, but your gentlemen attitude has helped you redeem yourself," I replied.

"You are too kind _belle signora_ (pretty lady)" he said after standing and bowing.

We had gotten lost in conversation rather quickly. We were laughing and joking by the staircase like we had known each other for years. Both of us having a glass of wine and talking as the time flew by.

"No! Really?" I asked in shock.

"I swear!" he said and put one hand on his chest.  
>"By the next morning all three of us woke in our underwear in the same bed not knowing what had happened the night before," he continued and we burst into laughter.<br>"Up to this day we still don't know what happened," he added while laughing which made me laugh a little harder than I already was.  
>"Here I am talking to you about absolutely nothing and I do not even know your name," he said, being all so charming with his strong but polite Italian accent. I could not help blushing.<p>

"It is Claudia, Claudia Auditore," I said. He then took my hand.

"_Piacere_ (nice to meet you) Claudia, my name is Armando," he said then kissed my hand and my blushing went slightly further.  
>"Now, can I ask you a question Claudia?" I raised my eyebrows.<p>

One of my trusted girls had run up to me with a face like she had seen a ghost.  
>"Claudia! There is something you need to know-"<p>

"Not now," I said not even looking at her.

"But you really should-"

"I said not now!" I raised my voice and looked at her. She still looked concerned but didn't want to interrupt me further so left me be.

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me _missere_ (sir)" I said. He chuckled.

"Where have you been all of my life _mia dolce _(my sweet)" he said softly and caressed my cheek. I smiled and blushed with glee.

His smiled suddenly dropped as he looked behind me, I felt a strong grip on my arm before I was forcefully pulled up the stairs. As soon as I was at the top I realised who it was and that he had been watching me and Armando for who knows how long. I must have made him really mad.

We entered a room usually reserved for girls and their 'guests' but he pulled me in twirled me around and pressed me against the door until it shut after that he took half a second to look into my eyes and placed his lips onto mine. I pushed myself into him to deepen the kiss and he responded by placing his hands on my back and refusing to let go. I tried to walk us closer into the room but he continued to push me against the door as if to say 'I am in control' he then put one hand on my face while continuing to kiss me hot and passionately until my knees felt so weak I could have dropped. I felt like we were in one of my daydreams only this time my lips were tingling from the heat.

He placed one of his hands on the back of my neck and the other on the door so that I was caged by his arms I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting this moment to end. This kiss felt like heaven. All of my lust was pulled to the surface as I got lost in my actions, I felt little to no control over my body at that point in time it was then that I realised that he was doing the exact same as me; he was pulling all of his lust out to the surface and being led by it.

He let out a sexual groan before pushing himself against the door so that we were pressed against each other my arms didn't move from around his neck. He was tracing my body with his fingertips while we were kissing in perfect synchronisation with each other (no pun intended) he then put his hands on my shoulders and separated us much to my discontent then placed his forehead onto mine.

"You. Are. Mine." He panted before he pulled me close again and started heavy breathing on my neck and resting his arms on my hips. he gave me the occasional peck on my neck which made me want to demand he take me then and there.

"I am sorry," I finally said feeling my mistake over me like a dark cloud.

"You should be," he replied pulling away from me.  
>"What were you thinking?" he asked.<p>

"I was not thinking," I said looking down.

"Exactly," he said bringing his hands to his face.  
>"You would not have even thought about doing something like that if you knew that I was watching," his tone was calm but that is never a good sign when debating with Niccolo.<p>

"I did not do anything Niccolo," I defended. Well I guess it did but nothing serious anyway.  
>"I mean… nothing actually happened," I continued.<p>

"But what if I did not pull you away Claudia?" he exclaimed, barely giving me chance to finish my previous sentence.

"It would not have gotten that far, I would not have let it. I am not that type of woman!" I defended.

"Just imagine yourself in my position; would you have feel the same way as I do now?" he asked rather seriously. I took a moment to realise that I did not have much way to defend my point of view after he said that.

"I see what you mean… I am really sorry Niccolo," I said, finally feeling ashamed.

He took my hands while I was looking down and started stroking the back of them with his thumbs.

"Do you know how much I think about you all the time Claudia?" he asked rhetorically while giving a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V<p>

She smiled at me with cheeks glowing red.

"It is killing me how much I feel the need to have you around so much," I paused.  
>"I feel like a teenager again," I joked. She giggled.<p>

I did not want to speak another word so I sighed this is where she began moving and twitching with impatience.

"What is on your mind?" I asked.

"You want the truth?" she asked. I nodded.

She shyly gave me a small peck on my lips which I am guessing she intended to keep just a small kiss but out of repressed feelings and a lack of will to hold it in any longer, I lent in just as she pulled away to keep the kiss. It didn't take long to escalate and become the intense moment that I interrupted with my agitation a few minutes ago. This time however it became open mouth kissing and I could feel her fingertips on the back of my neck which was making me more lustful every second that I let her continue.

She pulled away far too soon than I wanted her to.

"I need to work," she said with disappointment in her voice then walked toward the door.

My instincts took over and grabbed her waist when she had her back to me and pulled her close again. She gasped and I started kiss and licking her neck and she started heavy breathing out of shock and pleasure.

"Tough," I whispered in her ear before grazing my teeth on her earlobe. I span her around and pulled her against me; her hands were on my collar and mine were on her waist.

"We should not be doing this Niccolo," she said to me trying to get a hold on her lustful thinking while I was kissing her neck.

"But we both want to," I said softly.

"_Si _(yes)" she said.  
>"But not yet, the time is not right," she said. I pulled away and placed my forehead on hers.<p>

"When will the time be right?" I asked against her lips.

"We will both know when it is. But you and I both know that it is not now," she said. I sighed because part of me admitted that she was right.

"The whole point of my visit here was to talk to you about our 'secret' but seeing a complete stranger treat you like that made me lose control," I admitted, struggling to prioritise my mind.  
>"I sometimes question this affect that you gave on me," I smiled, and she smiled back. Now I pulled away fully.<p>

"Maybe there are something that we are not meant to know," she said with a clever expression.

"Perhaps," I said leaning in but she put up a hand to stop me.

"Niccolo, focus, you said you wanted to talk about us?" she asked. I sighed. To be honest I would have kept this secret forever if I could. If everyone knew about it, I am sure that there would be questions that don't concern anyone but us. Ezio would surely make a silly excuse like I would jeopardise a lot if an assassin was smitten with an ally or something like that.

"I am still unsure of the correct time to reveal our little secret. I have been reminded time and time again that we cannot keep it a secret much longer," i said. She looked agitated at my deduction.  
>"I know that your brother is not one to let a suspicion slip by his thoughts. We have almost been caught twice I do not think it would be wise to gamble on a third strike," she nodded.<p>

"I understand Niccolo, I am just scared," she looked at me with her kind eyes.

"Of what?" I whispered, I could feel the intensity in the air.

"losing you," she said innocently. I could feel a little nudge on my heart. No-one has ever said anything that sweet to me before.

"Ezio can be a bit unpredictable and I thought that maybe-" I cut her off by kissing er with the emotion that came along with the knowledge that she liked me enough to be scared that she was going to lose me. This time she didn't pull away but relaxed and placed her hands on my chest. The intensity that we felt previously wasn't there but never the less there was chemistry in this tender kiss. I was forgetting about everything again. It was not like I cared at the time but I would have kicked myself for it later. I most certain did regret it; at that moment the door opened to quickly for us to pull away fast enough for that person to not see what we had been doing. Who was at the door? It was Claudia's mother... and brother.

Strike three, you're out.

I love you guys that much that I wrote ALL of this while I was on holiday. I could've been enjoying the sun, swimming and drinking but instead I was writing this (nerd alert!) I hope that you appreciate the sacrifice that I made for you ;) anyway I totally winged it with this chapter because I was in Spain and couldn't consult my pile of FF scraps (yes, I have one of these. Basically whenever a new idea for this story pops into my head I write it down on a bit of scrap paper and add it to the pile and put it into a chapter whenever I can, or if later I decide I don't like it I bin it.) because of that, this chapter might not be very well written but... imma post it anyway! ^_^ just because I love the ending and the ending makes it far easier to start the beginning of the next chapter. Despite this crappy chapter I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I WILL be posting the next chapter in about a month.  
>Peace out my FFFs (Fan Fiction FuckersFreaks) ;) x


	7. The List of Lies

Hey guys, right so I'm currently on the flight home and I have 2 hours of nothing to do other than deal with a crying baby next to me and a fat middle aged man in front of me who obviously has something against my legs (they are crushed :P) but instead of being agitated and cursing to myself I'm going to use my iPod touch to start the next chapter for you because for some reason they won't let me use my iPad :L (aren't I just the best FF writer ever? :D) well... Here you go.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V.<p>

Everything seemed to be going one hundred times slower than it should be. We had just been walked in on and as it is revealed that my mother and brother were the ones that were behind the door I felt my muscles tense and my stomach flip, and as everything went back to its normal motion my mother saw us first and gasped with shock. During that moment I was trying to go through possible ways to explain what had happened to both of them, I knew my mother would be more understanding than Ezio but each time the little voice in my head was contradicting me on how things could go wrong and make everything even worse, how on earth am I going to clean up this mess that I have made? My brother is rude and arrogant in his ways; he never seems to have his hood down indoors so his sight was impaired and because of this he still hadn't seen what me and Niccolo had been doing and although my mother isn't as young as she used to be, on this particular moment her reaction speed was very fast, the moment she saw us she stamped on Ezio's foot quicker than a minstrel would run if they saw a guard. He responded by hunching down further and let out a yelp like scream before swearing multiple times in Italian while he was doing so she gestured for Niccolo to hide and he did so without hesitation and dived behind the other side of the bed leaving me to face a now angered and over protective big brother.  
>My mother gave me a look which said 'did not see that coming'<br>When my brother managed to get a hold of the pain that she was feeling from my mother's quick thinking he looked up.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her with a look of agitation and confusion.

"I uhhhh thought I saw a bee... A big bee!" she lied to which he responded by narrowing his eyes.

"So you thought it was necessary to break my toes in order to-"

"What do you want Ezio?" I asked saving my mother from further pathetic lie attempts.

"I need to talk to you about a favour" he almost asked.

"Why should I do you any favours?" I asked rather coldly.

"Because you are an ally to the assassin order to which I haven't forced you out of so now you have a responsibility to do as your told when you are needed" he snapped.

I was silent.

"I would rather talk about this in private" he said beginning to walk toward the place where Niccolo had just dived.

"No!" I stopped him  
>"Ummmm I am expecting one of my girls to be wanting to use this room any time now let us go into a different room to speak about this" I practically pulled him out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V.<p>

I got up preparing myself for a serious scolding or a list of threats coming my way. I got up from the floor the door was shut and Maria was looking at me in shock but also confusion. I sighed trying to come up with a way to explain everything that has happened.

"I'm not sure if this explains Claudia's odd behaviour, or just add to it," she said still trying to piece everything together.

"Listen Maria, me and Claudia didn't mean for this to happen it just did. It happened in such a short space of time that telling you and Ezio didn't arise as a problem until recently and believe me we have talked about it but... We just didn't know how to tell you," I said holding her hands.

"Niccolo, she is my daughter and I would do anything for her. But she is lying to her brother's face. Ezio and Claudia are close. Very close. I am happy for the both of you but you both need to ask yourself is Ezio going to feel the same way once he finds out? or once he knows that two of the people he trusts the most have been sneaking around him and lying to his face," nothing could have wounded me more than those words. I know that Maria was being sincere and was just trying to help but it seriously reminded me that something needs to be done and soon.

"Why did you step on his foot if you want him to find out?"

"I think it would be best if you told him instead of showing him, it would be easier for him to swallow"

"You are right. I'm sorry that you had to find out his way Maria." I said. She smiled in a motherly way.

"I certainly would never have seen this coming if my life depended on it, but it was a nice surprise. You two deserve each other," she smiled.

"I am glad you think so… it would be a miracle if Ezio thought the same thing," I thought out loud. I thought that was a rather awful thing to say to his mother but she didn't give me much time to think about it.

"Well, he can be unpredictable at times. Maybe he will surprise you. His heart is in the right place if you think about it," she replied. I knew she had a point. I considered it and thought for a brief moment that I was thinking the worst of what his reaction could be.  
>"If you want to make me, Ezio and Claudia happy, than be the man that you would want a daughter to be with," she said.<p>

"That is a nice and odd way to think about it," I smiled with amusement.

"But it works" she sniggered.

"True," I said and she laughed.

"Mother!" we both heard from outside, I panicked and was looking back and forth for a place to hide again but… too late. The door opened and Ezio marched in.

"Mother I-" he paused and stared at me for a few seconds…. A few very suffocating seconds.  
>"Niccolo… what are you doing in a bedroom with my mother?" he said, I could hear Maria scoffing.<p>

"Ezio!" Maria said. He continued to stare at me waiting for an answer.

"We were just having a conversation," I said nervously.

"So why are you here?" he crossed his arms hunching forward slightly.

"I-" I tried to start a sentence but was interrupted by Claudia walking into the room with us.

"There you are!" Claudia walked in toward me. She got an awkward stare from Ezio.  
>"You are late, I asked for you to be here an hour ago," She looked at me.<p>

"I know, I am sorry there is a lot to do today," I played along.

"There is now! Come on we need to sort everything out," she pulled me out of the room. As soon as I was out of Ezio's line of sight I could not help but smile. She pulled me to the bottom of the stairs and to her desk. She turned to face me and giggled.

"That was brilliant," I laughed.

"You are awful under pressure!" she nudged my shoulder as she said so.

"Only when my life is on the line," I smiled at her.

"My brother would never do that," she half joked to me.

* * *

><p>Claudia P.O.V.<p>

"He would. If it was for you," he replied.

The unwelcome feeling of being treated like a child was coming back to me. There was me thinking that I was missing it, clearly I was mistaken. Missing that feeling is like missing a pimple on your rear end.

"I can handle myself, and I can make my own mistakes," I said with a cold emotionless tone.

"I am sure that you can," I looked at him; I suspected he had something on his mind.  
>"Maybe we owe him something," he continued.<p>

"Like what?"

"Like... telling him," he said nervously.

"Do you have a death wish?" I said not taking him seriously.

"Claudia we have to tell him eventually. We almost *showed* him upstairs. That would have been certain death for me, whatever the consequences are I am sure that it would be ten times better then the stabbing guilty feeling of sneaking around family and friends," I could see that my mother clearly lectured him to a point where she did some brainwashing.

I didn't think I was ready to tell him, but maybe I just liked the feeling of having a secret that Ezio didn't know about. Something that I didn't have to hear him nag about for once. Niccolo was right... keeping secrets as big as this from family isn't right I just couldn't help but wanting to see how far I could push my luck.

"I do not think that the time is right," I said to him, it was a half-lie. Yes the time was not right but the time will never be right.

"And why is that?" he asked with his arms folded.

"I don't know! It just doesn't feel right!" I shouted but didn't mean too.

I have always been prideful in my ways, enough to make my family see me as a stubborn and spoilt child when I cannot get my own way but that was not the case at all. It was more that I don't like being told what is what. What I should do or what I must do. I like the feeling of having some sort of independence and being able to make my own mistake and not somebody else's. If I get judged for that then I don't really care, at least this way I know that they are my flaws.

"You do not need to shout at me Claudia," he looked at me seriously.  
>"I think that if we keep pushing this further then the time will never be right. It will always just be our secret, or burden," he said. Those words infuriated me.<p>

"Burden?" I asked. He was silent.  
>"So suddenly this is not something that was a nice and unexpected surprise. This is a burden?" I raised my voice again.<p>

"That is not what I meant" he raised his voice as well.

"So tell me what you meant! What exactly did you mean by that and how could I have possibly not taken it the wrong way?" I shouted at him.

He just stood there and pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just wanted to scream at everyone and everything that did or said the slightest thing that wasn't very well thought out.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration, I wonder if Ezio likes to have the bandage ripped off or slowly peeled off... I was debating asking him that random question in my head where only I and a few others know the true meaning of the answer.

I closed my eyes ready to blurt out an attempt for an apology out to Niccolo.

"I am so sick of everyone telling me what to do," is what came out instead. Not exactly the romantic make up break up scene you would read in a cheesy and poorly written novel but it think it's a start.  
>"I get enough of that from my brother and now my mother and I don't need it from you okay?" I asked with wide dark eyes and a facial expression like stone.<p>

He was still standing there with no oblivious reaction to the attempted apology that just leaked from my mouth

"Have you ever taken into consideration that I am only telling you what to do in fear that you will make the mistakes that are so easy to make?" he asked me voice getting louder the further into the question he became. He was infuriating himself. Nothing I said was making him angry it was the way he was mixing it around in his head.

"I have to make mistakes Niccolo, I am human it's what I do and it's how I learn, but I can't learn if you make my decisions for me," I said. He came closer to me and placed his hands just below my shoulders in a sort of protecting way. He didn't look into my eyes straight away either from repressed anger that he was trying to stop shooting out or thinking of way to pull me out of my stubbornness.

"You don't have to make mistakes to learn Claudia," he said shortly after giving me eye contact  
>"and if mistakes are to be made about this... then we make them together," he smiled at me amusingly.<p>

"Fine, then we tell him together," I murmured. He released my arms and stepped back burrowing his brows.

"Niccolo," I hear Ezio upstairs.

_God damn it Ezio! It's always before he can answer._ My inner self yells and pouts.

Ezio canters down the stairs obviously still abrupt with confusion being the clueless hopeless romantic that he is, approaches Niccolo without even batting an eyelid at me for some reason that I will never know.

"I'm leaving now, but remember this Niccolo I don't want you anywhere near my sister or mother other than work purposes, understand?" he pointed his finger in Niccolo's emotionless face. And his response to this was to put his hands behind his band as he always does in his pompousness.

"I don't know what you mean Ezio; this is nothing more than work purposes. It never has been," Niccolo said nonchalantly. I twitched with discomfort. _Another lie to add to the list_ my inner self scolded me. I frowned in response.

Ezio stood there not moving a muscle; the tension was so bad you could actually feel the awkward in the air.

"Ezio," my mother said concerned as she was walking down the stairs. They gave a brief glance at each other before my brothers expression softened and he walked out of the brothel without saying another word.

* * *

><p>Niccolo P.O.V.<p>

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I just spent the last few minutes trying to convince him-" she stopped as if she crossed a line.  
>"Trying to convince him that Niccolo isn't up to no good," she said staring at the floor. I knew what she meant and an unwelcome feeling was stirring in my stomach.<p>

"Oh no," Claudia said. With her hand on her face.  
>"How many more lies do we have to tell before this is over?" she asked rhetorically.<p>

"I know sweetheart, I'm hoping not much more, he's getting to be quite suspicious," Maria said to her. That word. Suspicious. I was growing a dislike for it.

"_Ezio is not one to let a suspicion slip by him_" I said, repeating la Volpe's words, as if I only just understand them. _This is going to be a long week._ I thought and sighed.

* * *

><p>Yo! Done! Ha! I did it! :D stupid writer's block -.- only one month late. Man I suck at this :') but you guys love it ;) Merry Christmas! Have a good one guy's love you!<br>Not sure when I will post the next chapter but I want to focus on my other story next month. 'Just Another Day' if you don't mind. If you're a fan of crossovers and action/adventure go check it out. Ciao. :)


End file.
